The wolf and the snake
by metal rider
Summary: when Hollywood Arts students start dying under supernatural circumstances it's up to the gang to solve the case (partly based on the Teen Wolf universe) (couples not determined yet)
1. Chapter 1

okay so I've started a new story, it's kind of based in the Teen Wolf universe so expect creatures based on that

I don't own Victorious or Teen Wolf or anything remotely associated with either

so here we go

It was night, a full week before the next full moon as the alpha raced through the woods guided only by the scent of his prey and his single mindedness of his purpose, he raced past trees, small animals, leapt ravines to appear at the right place at exactly the right moment to strike, it was getting closer, he had followed his prey for weeks knowing that every night on the same path at the same time the prey took a run and there was only one spot on the path that he could attack and not be seen by anyone and he wasn't going to risk needing to wait until next month to see his plan come to fruition, after all he was never the most patient of guys to begin with, but now on the cusp of his revenge what little he normally had was gone completely as he rushed to the ambush spot and saw his prey approaching headphones blocking out any sound that would have given his presence away, he took a moment to conceal himself as his prey approached he got into position and at the right moment struck, tackling his prey and biting to transfer the werewolf curse to the victim before running off, glad that one way or another his revenge would soon be completed.

The club was loud, Beck was sitting in one of the VIP areas watching Tori and Andre try to pick up girls. The three were hanging out at one of the few bars in LA that catered almost exclusively to supernatural creatures, there were the odd human who was with a creature. Humans were unable to come inside the bar alone due to various wards put up by druids that caused humans who hadn't been there before to have no desire to go into the place and if they were with a friend who was supernatural the friend would have a hard time convincing them to go in anyways. This meant that out of the group of friends only Beck, Andre and Tori could go in since Beck and Andre were werewolves and Tori was a kitsune. As Beck was sitting there Tori came up and sat beside him

"Why you over here broody?" she asked grabbing her drink

"Since I'm the alpha shouldn't you be calling me Mr. broody?" he replied trying to deflect her question

"Since I'm not a wolf, your alphaness doesn't apply to me, now spill" Tori replied

"Alright I've just been thinking that we are such a small pack and it's not fair to Andre for me to keep us like this" Beck explained

"Well there are plenty of Omega girls begging to be adopted by you, a few betas as would probably be willing to change teams to sign up with you" Tori said

"Yeah but I don't want fangirls and I'd have to explain to Jade why there were a bunch of girls hanging around me all of a sudden" Beck said dismissively

"Well then what are you going to do, if you don't want to pick from the wolves that want to be in your pack?" Tori asked

"I don't really know, I'd like to bring Jade into this" Beck mused

"I don't see why you haven't, becoming a werewolf would be ideal for her" Tori said

"Well it's not like I can just change her" Beck replied

"Then tell her about everything, you dated for two years for Inari's sake" Tori said

"Yeah I'll just tell her that I got turned into a werewolf first week of high school, started a rebel pack with Andre and became an alpha on my own after about a year and a half because I'm some kind of werewolf messiah and was afraid to tell her because there is a chance that if I tried to change her she could die" Beck said sarcastically

"Well I'd probably phrase it better, look it's up to you how you want to handle this, Andre and I have your back no matter what but honestly you should tell her, and offer the choice to her, she'd do nothing but make a great addition to the pack" Tori answered

"I know she would I just hate the idea of her possibly dying if I do it wrong" Beck complained slouching

"Well think it over, I'm gonna see if Andre left his car" Tori said getting up

"Why would you need to see that?" Beck asked confused at the sudden subject change

"He just left with some girl and I want to have a way home" Tori explained walking away leaving Beck alone with his thoughts

so that was good, tell me what you think in a review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys new chapter of The Wolf and the Snake here

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Teen Wolf

The process of creating a werewolf is an extremely simple one; an alpha werewolf finds a victim and bites them, then either the person dies or upon the next full moon a new omega werewolf is created, now like most things in life even the simple task of creating a werewolf doesn't always work right, if the intended werewolf has a dormant supernatural creature within them already they will instead become that creature and in very rare occasions the person's mental attitude can cause them to fail to become a werewolf and instead become a kanima.

The kanima arose from the ground and surveyed the area confused, it had no idea how it had gotten to wherever it was or what the scraps of fabric that were on the ground around it's body were, it looked around itself and saw a path that wasn't dense with trees and ran off down it searching for something but it wasn't sure what that something was.

The kanima saw two people walking down the path towards it their scent was slightly familiar but it didn't know where they were from this caused the kanima to adopt a defensive stance going down on all fours, raising its tail, and bearing its teeth. When the two people approached they looked at the kanima and froze, when one reached into a bag the kanima attacked swiping at both with its claws.

The kanima rose to two legs and smelled something familiar that made it feel safe and it ran to where the scent came from, through the woods and into the city down a street until it came past a human who was sitting on the side of the road. The kanima recognized her as the source of the safe smell and crouched down beside her the girl turned her head and her face went from deeply saddened to horribly frightened, the kanima reached its hand up to the girl who grasped it and all of a sudden the kanima felt whole, the fear and confusion went away and the kanima felt complete, it had found its mistress and it knew that its mistress felt the same way about it, then the mistress was running her hand over it and it was feeling pleasure both from the action and from her intent which it felt clear as day and it lay there head in her lap for what felt like an eternity of bliss, then it got a flash of sadness from its mistress and poked at that thought wanting an explanation and it saw two other people and it knew the image caused her mistress pain, and this make it angry, it got up and ran off looking to make the two who had dared to hurt its mistress pay dearly.

Tori was running through the woods, faster than any human could hope to be she jumped over stumps and rocks, and bounced off of trees hoping to create false scent trails, she even ran through streams to cover her trail. She knew her head start over the boys was slim but she was hoping her natural trickster abilities would make it harder for them to get her. However this was not to be the case as Andre tackled her as she passed an unusually dense cluster of trees

"Looks like I caught the fox" Andre said yellow eyes shimmering

"Too bad you could never keep me" Tori replied heating her body with foxfire until Andre let go

"Ah that burns Tori" Andre said as Tori got up

"Too bad" Tori replied taking off again and starting a new course through the woods running deeper than they normally ran during their full moon races, when all of a sudden Tori ran into a wall. Well, wall was probably the wrong word, it was a barrier but one made of magic.

"Yo Tori what's up?" Beck asked as he and Andre ran up to her

"I hit some mountain ash" Tori replied as all three immediately went into a defensive posture, mountain ash was a tool used by druids to protect sacred areas, but it was often used by hunters to trap supernatural creatures

"I don't smell anything bad" Beck said red eyes quickly scanning the area

"that's good" a voice from the other side of the barrier said, as the three teens snapped their heads to look in the direction of the voice they saw that it was Sikowitz who was the druid emissary to all of the Hollywood Arts packs

"Now what would a true Alpha, his strapping Beta, and a cunning kitsune doing in this part of the forest on a full moon" he asked the three

"We were just running and I guess we got a bit lost" Tori answered

"Ah, burning off all of those hormones on a full moon, well have fun and the closest road is that way" He said pointing and walking away

"Well we should probably head to the road and get to the car, it's getting late" Beck said starting to walk in the direction Sikowitz had directed them

"Man what do you think Sikowitz was doing back there?" Andre asked after they had been walking for a half hour

"Probably none of our business" Beck replied

"Probably making a bunch of his special coconuts" Tori joked at the same time before tripping over something and falling to the ground when she turned to look and what she had tripped on she let out a scream

"What is it Tori?" Andre called running over "holy chiz, Beck get over here" he called to the alpha

"What is, oh" Beck said as he saw that Tori had tripped over a dead body

A few minutes later Tori's dad arrived and came over to where the three were standing

"What's happened?" he asked

"We were walking down to the road when Tori tripped over one of the bodies" Beck replied placing a hand on Tori's shoulder

"We think it may have been a werewolf attack" Tori continued

"Yeah the claw marks are definitely too big for anything else, and it smells human" Beck answered

"Well I'm going to have to take a look, you guys go home and get some sleep I'll get statements in the morning" Mr. Vega said walking over to where they had found the bodies as the tens went towards Beck's car

The next morning Jade was woken out of bed by a knocking on the door, when she opened it she saw Mr. Vega standing outside

"Hi Jade, can I come in for a second?" he asked

"Um, sure" she said letting him in to the living room where they both took a seat

"Jade this isn't easy to say, but around 3am some people found a couple dead bodies in the woods, and we have IDed them as your parents, I'm so sorry" Mr Vega said

So that was a good chapter wasn't it? Who do you guys think the kanima is? and who is the mistress? I know but I want to hear your guesses


End file.
